Just a Pretense II
by arisaswordheart
Summary: A completely new storyline and a new era, a new version of Just a Pretense. Edward is the one who has to keep up his pretense this time round, but can he do it in the face of the sweet Isabella Swan? And what happens when they are all in terrible danger?
1. The Unsinkable

**

* * *

Just a Pretense II****

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unsinkable****

* * *

Author's Note:** Welcome to the new version of Just a Pretense. Readers are warned that this story will be different in every way from the original Just a Pretense storyline. 

Although this fanfiction may contain elements of the film Titanic (1998), it is essentially not the same, although some of the storyline may be incorporated. Readers are also advised that, although the characters within Twilight are featured within this story, this story once again does not follow the Twilight timeline. You should also note that the Titanic apparently did not have a Third Class for passengers, however this story will follow the film.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Titanic by whomever.

**Warning:** Twilight characters' personalities and speech will usually be kept as they are presented in books, however, there may be sections where they are Out of Character.

* * *

- - - - -

_1912 – Queenstown, Britain_

There was a great commotion at the wharf as cars began arriving at the dock to board the revolutionary ship that was called the Unsinkable. With sixteen watertight compartments and its great size, it was a most impressive ship – the Titanic.

First class passengers had arrived and begun boarding, dressed fashionably and in expensive brands and stylish furs. Their luggage followed behind, carried on by the crew of the ship and brought to their rooms where maids would take care of everything.

Edward Cullen stepped out of the car he had arrived in and paid the driver. Although he could well have driven there himself, he had chosen not to. There was no guarantee, after all, that he would ever return to see it again – there were more than enough people to steal it and he might choose to stay in America.

With a quick scan of the crowd and feeling slightly uncomfortable in his clothing, he stepped onto the gangway to board the ship with the rest of the First class passengers; his luggage would be brought in a different way.

Although many people were looking out over the wharf, waving handkerchiefs or simply waving to the crows that had come to watch them leave, Edward did not join them. There was noone for him to farewell and he did not want to bring unnecessary attention to himself either – there was his pretense to keep up, after all.

Continuing on his way deeper into the ship, where he was more alone, but could also see what was happening, he sat down to await the departure of the Titanic.

- - - - -

Isabella Swan stepped onto the gangway with exhilaration, intensely excited at having the chance to be on the Titanic's mother voyage and a most important event.

Her parents had combined all the money they could muster to buy her a ticket on the ship. Not a Third Class ticket though, but a Second Class one. Their effort had left them very short of money, but Bella's happiness and excitement at seeing the ticket had left them pleased they had done the right thing.

They waved to her now as she walked off the gangway and joined the waving crowd where they stood on the lower level balconies as the 'lower class' passengers. She looked around and up with a burning curiosity, studying everything about the ship. She would make sure to have plenty to tell Renee and Charlie when she got off.

She turned to look back down again, waving at her parents who beamed up at her, waving still. The crowd was cheering as the last of the passengers boarded the ship and the ship's deep horn sounded.

Crew members rushed to pull in the gangways and close up the holes where they used to be. Some others raised the anchor and pulled in the rope which kept them at the moorings. Beneath them, the engines began to roar to life and the ship began to move as the crowd roared, cheering and yelling out last minute goodbyes and words of advice to loved ones.

Then as they slowly moved further and further away, people began to drift off and disappear to find their rooms. With one last look at the Britain that she loved, Bella turned, glanced at her ticket once again and went to look for her room.

- - - - -

"Your room is here, Mr Cullen." The servant opened the door and waited for Edward to pass.

Edward looked inside, scanning the furnishings and the size without comment. The rooms were large and spanned a third of the corridor, enough to almost thirty Third Class passengers. Although it was absurd, there was nothing he could really do to change the size of the rooms and he could not choose another one either – they had to keep to whatever was written on their ticket.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Mr Cullen?" the servant asked as he waited patiently, although Edward could read his impatience to be gone in his thoughts.

"Nothing, thank you." Edward replied calmly.

The servant dipped a bow. "The safe is in the room," He motioned to a door to the left, "If you need to store precious items." And then he left.

Edward closed the door, walking into the main room where there were couches and tables for his use. Surprisingly, there was also a grand piano in the corner, sleek and black. He walked over slowly and lifted the lid, eyes running over the keys before he gave in and sat down before it. He lifted his hands onto the keys and his fingers flowed across as he played one of his many compositions. The complex music swirled in the room and Edward closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the release in playing.

There was a sharp gasp and a small bumping noise. Edward registered another mind and turned slowly to look at the new person, dressed in the garb of a maid and who had just come in from the bedroom where she had been sorting his things and was drawn by the sweet music.

Edward reached the end of the piece, still glancing at the maid and then turned completely to look at her as he got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir!" She gabbled. "I was just sorting your stuff and I couldn't resist." She took a frightened gasp as he continued closer, and dropped in a curtsey. "I beg your pardon!"

"It's quite alright." Edward said calmly. "Please return to what you were doing."

The maid looked up at him in surprise. "I… Um, thank you, sir. I'm finished now, thanks."

Edward nodded and embarrassedly, trying not to let her gaze linger on him, she stumbled over to the door. Edward watched her with amusement and then decided to ask her name before she could leave.

"What is your name, Miss?"

She looked disconcerted at being called a 'miss' and replied a little too enthusiastically.

"My name is Jessica, sir."

Edward nodded with polite disinterest and Jessica reddened with embarrassment, knowing she'd run away with her imagination again. She opened the door hurriedly and walked straight into a young lady who had been standing outside.

"Watch where you're going, maid!" She chided.

"Sorry, miss." Jessica said in a rush, dipping a quick curtsey and running down the hallway.

The newcomer did not spare her another glance but instead smiled into the handsome face of Edward, who again looked at her with polite disinterest. While it was true that she was very beautiful; admittedly, as a strawberry-blonde lady, she was not at all his type – and he knew well what was on her mind.

"I am Miss Tanya Frieda. How do you do?"

"Very well thank you." Edward said mildly. He sighed finally, giving in to manners. "Would you like to come in?"

Tanya gave him a brilliant smile and stepped into the room with an air of someone who usually got what she wanted. She took in the well furnished rooms in one look and walked into the 'living room' without being invited to sit down on the luxurious couch.

"You have wonderful rooms." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

Edward almost grimaced but managed to keep his face composed as usual.

"Indeed. Is there anything you would like, Miss Tanya?"

"Oh, pish-posh. I am absolutely fine, please sit down."

Edward was on the verge of losing his control. _She_ was telling _him _to sit down in _his_ rooms? He managed to make it over to the couch though without much mishap, sitting as far away as was polite.

"I believe I don't know your name, would you be so kind as to tell me? I was drawn by your beautiful music."

_And your good looks._ He mind added as she admired his face.

"My name is Edward Cullen." Edward replied, looking away in a disinterested manner, hoping she would get what he was trying to show, but she did not take the initiative.

"Excuse me, Miss Tanya – "

"Oh, please call me Tanya." Tanya interrupted. "And likewise I will call you Edward. That is only fitting for acquaintances."

Edward was filled with some annoyed incredulous feeling. When would this woman get the picture that his mild disinterest painted? He could see from her thoughts she stuck closely to the belief he would turn around. Edward knew that Tanya would not go away unless she spent time with him and, with a deep sigh, steeled himself for a long afternoon ahead.

- - - - -

Bella stepped into the strangely spacious room. Although admittedly there was a bunk bed there, meaning that no doubt another passenger would join her shortly, at least there was more room in here than in Third Class where it was rumoured six people squeezed into a room of the same size. That made her feel lucky indeed.

The door banged open behind her again and sure enough, standing in the doorway was another passenger – a girl, dressed in a simple frock and a slightly absurd looking hat perched on her short, dark hair.

"Hello!" she said brightly as she struggled a little with her bags – no First Class treatment here. "My name's Alice. Mary Alice Brandon. Nice to meet you." She attempted to extend a hand.

"Bella, Isabella Swan." Bella replied, clasping the hand and taking a bag from her. "I'm fine thanks. Yourself?"

"Not bad, but I've been better." Alice grinned impishly. "Though I am ecstatic to be here."

"Likewise." Bella replied, grinning as well.

"So… top or bottom?" Alice asked, surveying the bunk bed.

"Bottom, thank you."

Alice raised an eyebrow and turned to Bella. "Bottom, why?"

Bella grimaced slightly. "When you get to know me better, you will find out that I am probably the most clumsiest person in history." She said wryly.

"Ah." Alice looked as though she didn't know to laugh or not.

"Anyway, let's get unpacked." Bella suggested, pulling out a few items and setting it on the bedside table.

"Okay." Alice agreed. "Not too many though, I've always been told it's rather unwise to unpack things all at once. You want to keep everything where you know it is."

"You know it's still there." Bella pointed out reasonably.

"Even so, if you ever need to make a quick get away – "

Bella couldn't help snorting. "Get away? Where? Into the sea?"

Alice also grinned at that. "Well, I suppose you do have a point."

They smiled at each other comfortably, friends already. They sorted out belongings in silence for a while, setting a few things on the bedside they shared and a few things in the drawers. Their necessities they made sure to keep ready.

"I'm going to go outside for a while." Bella said as she closed the last cupboard in the bedside.

"Whaaat? Finished already?" Alice asked from overhead. "That was fast!"

Bella gave her a grin. "Yes. I'm going to get some fresh air. Do you want to come?"

Alice hesitated, looking torn. "Well, I want to, but I should finish here first."

"Alright. Well, should I go later?"

"No! No, you go. I'll join you up there later." She flashed Bella a quick smile.

"Alright." Bella said doubtfully. "I'll see you then."

She made her way up the stairs onto the deck. She wandered for a little while, lost and bumped into quite a few people, who gave her quite a few annoyed glares. She eventually was drawn back to the front of the boat again and walked over the balcony in a dazed wonder.

Bella leaned a little over the balcony, admiring the water and the way it parted in front of the ship so they could pass. The wide expanse of ocean was also beautiful and stretched as far as the eye could see.

It was so peaceful up there.

- - - - -

Edward had finally been able to escape from the clutches of Tanya. Her relentless flow of conversation had meant he hadn't had to say much, just seem like he was interested – though he had to admit, she wouldn't get many suitors that way.

He wandered along the deck, not wanting to return to his rooms where Tanya would find him easily, but not having anything else to do either. The dining room was already out, since he did not eat normal food, but that which he did eat – or drink from at least, would be less than impressed, and not at all appreciative.

He had stocked up on it before he had left though, so knew he would not fare too badly on the voyage. He would feed after they had landed and control his thirst as he had abstained from a particular kind of the substance for many many years.

Wandering still, he made his way along the deck until he stood on a little balcony type fixture just above from the sitting area of the boat. He admired the water for a minute before his mind registered that there was someone there.

How strange, he had not detected her at all, but she was definitely there. Now that he thought of it, he could not detect her thoughts at all, and that was definitely very strange. Was something wrong with his ability? But no, he could still hear the others in the distance.

The wind ruffled her brown hair as she turned, noticing eyes upon her for the first time. Edward felt, at that moment, that he had seen an angel.

And she was _so_ his type.

- - - - -

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahaha. I found the end rather funny. ;) I'm sorry if the end seemed a little rushed, but I really wanted to get to the good bit. Now they notice each other, what will happen next? 

**Review?**

**Please read the original version of Just a Pretense. It can be found on my profile. Thank you! (You might enjoy it. ;) )

* * *

**


	2. Class

**

* * *

Just a Pretense II****

* * *

Chapter 2: Class****

* * *

Author's Note:** Alright, so I was told that there actually was a third-class on the Titanic. Well, while I did think so, my encyclopedia said otherwise. Shows how reliable that thing is… -glares at it-. Thanks _oceaneyes85253_! 

Also, I really have no idea what those rooms looked like, so if my description sounds wrong in every way – just remember I made it up. Perhaps I should dig out the Titanic movie… for some inspiration. For now though. On with the show!

(Sorry, I meant to update sooner, but I've been caught up in other stuff, and also concentrating more on the original story by this name.)

**Disclaimer: **Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, Titanic by whomever (I have no idea, really). Song of the Lioness by Tamora Pierce (a quote taken from there).

* * *

- - - - -

Bella watched Edward come slowly down the stairs at the side of the balcony, uncertain of what to do. As a First-class passenger, he was practically royalty in the eyes of the second and third classes – which obviously included herself.

Although their eyes had met at that moment, she hadn't entirely understood the meaning in the look. She felt an emotion she couldn't quite express. Even with all her knowledge gleaned from hungrily devouring all sorts of books, she still could not recognise the feeling.

The wind blew strands of hair across her face as she turned her head slightly – shyly. Did he… want something? She hadn't dealt with anyone First-class before. She had no idea what to do, how to behave, how to react. And was he _really_ coming towards her? The truth hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"How do you do, miss?" The velvet voice was warm, friendly, yet polite.

"Very well, thank you, sir." Bella said quickly.

She glanced at him as he leaned on his forearms on the railing, looking out over the ocean casually – or at least acting casually, she supposed. Still, if he weren't acting, it would be offensive to presume so.

She waited for a while, hesitating, torn between trying to strike up a conversation and trying to ignore him – which was not easily done. His good looks no doubt drew many eyes in his direction, hers included. It was also not a good idea to ignore one's superior.

"Try not to think so much of class." He interrupted her thoughts. "Class is only determined by money and power, not by what is really important."

Bella's eyes widened. To hear something like that from an aristocrat like him? It wasn't an everyday thing to hear something like that. A thought struck her though and she frowned, blinking at him.

"How… can you read minds or something?"

He looked like he was going to laugh for a moment. Bella had no idea how much she had bordered on the truth. He answered as truthfully as he could without giving anything away.

"Maybe. Not yours though, anyway."

"But what do you mean, mister…" She paused for a minute, not knowing his name.

"How rude of me." Edward said comfortably. "My name is Edward Cullen." He looked over at her somewhat lazily. "You, miss?"

"Isabella Swan." Bella replied, a little more boldly. "Sir."

"Nevermind all the formalities. Would you walk with me?" he asked. Bella noticed he had dodged her question completely, but did not comment.

"I'd be delighted, Mr Cullen."

- - - - -

Alice set the last item in place then set off to look for Bella, as she had promised, closing the door securely behind her, even though she did not foresee any sort of raiding of their belongings. Looking up and down the hall, she contemplated which direction to take, and after changing her mind a few times, picked the left hand way, consulting with her power.

Alice had the power of foresight. A power like hers was useful, even if highly unreliable at times. Even so, she relied on it quite a bit as it was really the only thing she could trust. She did not remember her past that much, and her first memories were already of the orphanage – where life had not been bad, but she had been certainly treated as an oddity. As soon as she was old enough to work for money, she had gone looking for a job, working diligently and as a result, finally earned enough for a ticket to a new place.

She was not only looking for a new country though, but also for something else – or someone to be exact. Someone who constantly popped up in her visions, whether it was mere images or as short movies. She had followed the path of his life for a lot of her life and knew him – surely – as well as the back of her hand, so to speak.

Alice wasn't paying that much attention as she walked, hoping to glean up some image of the person from the recesses of her mind. Over the years, she had admittedly fallen in love with him. She had tried to deny it, as she knew there was a possibility she would never see this man, but yet, if nothing, about this she was determinedly sure at least this would happen one day or another.

She walked into someone, muttering a 'sorry' as she looked upwards. Then she froze.

"Sorry, ma'am." The man said in his quiet tones as he backed a little away from her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, it was my fault." Alice replied instinctively, eyes still on him.

The man she knew to be Jasper Whitlock met her steady and awed gaze with a frowning look, not understanding, but feeling that Alice was very affected – or at least he could tell from her completely dazed emotions. That was an ability of his, being able to tell what people were thinking, and even change people's emotions if he so felt inclined to.

"Um, sorry again. I'll be on my way now, ma'am." He dipped his hat at her, gentleman-like and made to move past.

Alice caught hold of his coat immediately as he began to brush past.

"Jasper." She said one single word which stopped him in his tracks.

Jasper turned with a confused look, though she saw he was not angry or annoyed.

"How do you know my name?"

- - - - -

"The breeze here is lovely." Bella said unthinkingly as they sat at one of the benches which gave a brilliant view over the ocean.

Edward glanced over at her and smiled as he took in her contented and slightly dreamy expression. Although he had just met this girl, he felt an attraction to her, something different he had never before experienced.

Bella moved suddenly, turning to look at something and her scent hit him forcefully. Although he had been able to control himself while talking to her and on her walk, this suddenness was almost too much. Edward stopped breathing and he clenched his jaw to keep himself from doing something rash.

"Is something wrong, Mr Cullen?" Bella asked, worry showing transparently in her eyes, even as she tried to sound casual and polite. The girl would never be much of an actor.

"No," Edward said, relaxing his jaw just a little bit and taking a cautious breath again. "Please call me Edward, Isabella."

"Edward, then." She complied with good grace, then blanched. "But you have to call me Bella." She shuddered. "Isabella makes me sound…"

Edward waited for a while for her to continue. When it was obvious she wasn't going to finish the sentence, he offered. "Old?"

Bella gave him an incredulous look, "Old?!"

"I suppose not then." Edward said quickly, trying to look nonchalant.

"I suppose too." Bella said darkly, tsk-ing and looking away again.

Edward watched her with amusement. For someone so timid a while ago, she was treating him as an equal right now, not someone only to be looked up to. He only made himself first-class as it was easier to get what he wanted that way, not because he enjoyed the attention.

"Would you accept something if I gave it to you, Bella?" He asked in an offhand way.

Bella gave him a suspicious glare, still a bit miffed by his last comment, no doubt.

"I don't want any presents."

"Well… not a present, exactly, I guess."

"What is it then?" Bella asked snappishly.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her tone. "I would call it a form of… payment, then." He smiled.

"For..?" Bella asked warily.

"I don't know yet." Edward replied with another short smile. "I suppose I shall find out in the near future."

"Hmm." Bella made a noncommittal noise and stared out over the ocean again for a while. The breeze ruffled her hair again.

Edward turned to her and stared at her for a long moment before seeming to decide something.

"Come with me." He told her.

- - - - -

"You're doing _what_?" Bella asked nervously.

Edward gestured to the items of clothing he had brought for her to try on.

"I explained to you. I want to take you to the dining hall."

"But that's only for – " she stammered.

"First-class, yes." Edward replied. "But I want to take you to, well, dinner now, I suppose."

"But, but – "

Edward frowned at her. "You were treating me as an equal before. Don't switch back now. Who is to say you do not have the right to be in there as much as everyone else?"

Bella was flabbergasted.

"Well, thank you." She said, blushing slightly.

"Choose one of those dresses to wear, and I'll be waiting for you outside." Edward told her as he left the bedroom for her to get dressed in private.

There was a knock on the door as he sat down and, annoyed, he got up again to answer it, having not wanted a maid or anyone else to help him. As he opened it, he saw the strawberry blonde head he had seen before, only narrowly keeping himself from groaning.

"Tanya." He greeted her warily. He'd had enough of her in one afternoon for a whole lifetime – or eternity, in his case, really.

"Edward." She smiled at him but the smile faltered when he did not smile back. Her face hardened a little and her voice grew cold.

"I have heard that you were seen coming in with a woman shortly before."

Edward raised both eyebrows. Only minutes ago, it had been. At least one thing could be said, she had a very good spy system, if that was what it is. He wouldn't be surprised at all if she was watching and waiting for a chance to pounce on him.

"Edward?" Bella called from inside the bedroom.

Edward grimaced as Tanya looked towards the bedroom door, looking contemptuous. The door opened and the expression rearranged itself subtly and swiftly. Bella came out dressed in an elegant gown that fitted her rather well. She stopped as she spied Tanya.

"Well, hello, my dear." Tanya said sweetly, though it sounded ominous in Edward's ears. Her thoughts were likewise.

It seemed like it was that way to Bella too. She took a step back uncertainly, nervous and intimidated again, looking towards Edward for help. Without hesitation, Edward strolled to her and put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly as Tanya's eyes narrowed as she stared at the couple.

"She is only second-class, Mr Cullen." She said softly and menacingly. "Like should wed like."

"Then I'm afraid I'm no good for you," Edward replied, the hostility very clear in the room now. "You should go find some other git to get married to."

Tanya's eyes widened and she glared at Bella with such loathing Bella cowered back again. Edward kept his arms around her consolingly.

"If that's the way you wish to play, Mr Cullen." She replied coldly, though the look she gave him was scorching. "But I will have you know some way or another, I will get what I want." She swished out of the room, making a dramatic escape.

"Meaning she'll figure out some other way to get me." Edward said with a bitter laugh.

Bella looked up at him, worried and confused. She wasn't used to this world. Strangely enough also, although she had known him for only a short time, she felt utterly safe in the arms of Edward – although he was still a stranger to her.

She shivered slightly though. His body was cold, to the point that it seemed unnatural, but she didn't believe in the supernatural, and she would ignore this for now. Perhaps it was only her.

"Come." Edward said softly, releasing her and taking her hand now.

"Yes." Bella said contentedly as she followed him to the dining hall.

But three doors down, a furious face watched the couple run happily down the corridor, eyes glittering with jealousy.

"I will win you back, Edward Cullen." She vowed as she slipped back into her room.

- - - - -

* * *

**Author's Note:** I always end up with two of these.

Grr, parents. They want me to do some self-study, start doing calculus. What sort of sane person would want to study in their… holidays? (not that we have it yet, but close enough. Not doing anything anyway.)

I didn't like this chapter as much and I wish I could have used some better words in place of the ones I use way too much, but oh well. ;) **Review?**

And yes, Tanya wants Edward nomatter what. Whatever the reason, could be either of the Ls if you know what I mean… She might do something drastic…

* * *


End file.
